phillipabatzfandomcom-20200214-history
My Plans for This Wiki
Collaboration as a Subject I've spent roughly three years or so playing around with this Wiki, and have only recently really started to find things worth talking about. When I first started, it was mostly about my frustration with Wikipedia, MediaWiki based coding, and a host of other issues. I'm still sorting all of that out, but that simply highlights problems on both sides of this equation; I still don't know much of crap, and the WikiWorld is experiencing difficulties of its own. So what can be done about either of these problems? Trading in Strengths and Weaknesses While I don't want to simply stick my hand out and have someone else do all my heavy lifting for me, I imagine that there are butt-loads of people that can handle Wiki-code, HTML, CSS, and all the rest far better than I can. On the other hand, when it comes to content, especially original content, I seem to be doing fairly well for myself. Few Wikis focus on original content, and there are a host of issues for Wikia administrators to clear up if there is going to be more. I'm going to be reaching out all over the place as much as possible, trying to get answers to these problems, across the Wikia community (and Community), and across the Web. Putting all that information, documentation, and advice in one place, in a form that makes sense to me, may help others that don't seem to understand the current system well either. (These people do exist, right?) Cybernesis and Loot Eventually I'd like to be able to sell my own advertising and start making revenue for myself as well as for Wikia. That doesn't mean I'll be abandoning this Wikia or ripping out the content I now see as central to its theme -- far from it! I see a personal domain as an extension of the subject of my (perhaps badly) coined term "Cybernesis", in that it would require a broadening of my own skill-base. I could hope this would be a demonstration of the principle. A second reason to start a domain of my own is to be able to have legal and creative control of my own productions, the things I do strictly on my own power. Art, writing, and other original materials that I could market to others, and ought to be compensated for, seem not to fit in well with the copyright options available on the Wikia system. I could be mistaken on this, but I have a great deal of research to do on the subject before I'll be confident, whether pro or con. Perhaps Wikia administrators will address the subject more aggressively and transparently in the future, but I have a life to live and pay for now, and would like to get my business affairs in order as quickly and completely as possible. From Hobby to Business Transitioning my own material and all my arrangements here on the Wiki to a more business-oriented set-up may seem counter-intuitive or unnecessary at the moment, but reaching the greater bulk of Humanity with the skills they will be needing may require just this sort of effort, and may need far more man-hours than are currently be expended. Let's face it, we really don't see this sort of effort all over and everywhere, and that's what its going to take really. To-Do List *I'll eventually be needing capital investments at some point, for better equipment, hardware, software, office space, and perhaps in the longer term farther out, employees. *In the far nearer term, I'll need to reach out for and obtain information and expertise on all of these subjects, focusing first on Wikia systems coding and interaction with legal ownership of content. *Monetization, as touched on above, is a concern, and would make for a greater number of options for collaborating with others as well. *There are issues of security of all kinds, including first securing my own physical hardware, any software I use to produce content, access to the sites, etc.